Nindō
by Pinoy Gamer
Summary: [Nindō (忍道) - Ninja way; it is the way of the ninja, their motto, belief, or "dream"]. Protect the people precious to me for they are my strength. They fuel my Fire, my Will, against the encroaching darkness. Never will I falter from my nindō, my creed, my promise. I am Hinata Usagi...and this is my story.
1. New Beginnings: Chapter 1

**FROM THE IMAGINATIVE MIND OF PINOY GAMER**

 **IN COLLABORATION WITH [ENTER TEXT HERE PRODUCTIONS]**

 **PRESENTS**

 **Nindō**

[Nindō (忍道) - Ninja way; it is the way of the ninja, their motto, belief, or "dream"]. Protect the people precious to me for they are my strength. They fuel my Fire, my Will, against the encroaching darkness. Never will I falter from my nindō, my creed, my promise. I am Hinata Usagi...and this is my story.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **KONOHAGAKURE - April 5th, One Year before Rookie 12's Graduation**

The first thing Hinata Hyuuga noticed when she opened her eyes were that the ceiling was grey.

 _Strange…the ceiling's supposed to be brown right?_ Hinata thought hazily. Thinking that the grey color resulted in her being sleepy, she rubbed her eyes to clear it out…only to find out that the ceiling - and the world around her - was still grey.

"Awake now, are we?" a smooth, feminine voice asked from her feet, surprising her. Sitting up, she thought she would see a woman…but all she saw was a glowing golden figure leaning on the wall in front of her bed.

Squeaking, Hinata tried to move away from the glowing figure. "Wh-who a-are y-you!" stuttered the terrified girl. "A-and…w-why—"

"—am I glowing?" a feminine voice gentle cut. "Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and then exhale slowly before I answer your question."

Warily, Hinata followed the voice's instruction before opening them, sighing in relief that the color was back to normal. Turning to the once glowing figure, she discovered it was a woman in unknown garb: a knee-length (and slightly armored) black hooded coat with white intricate designs, light brown tunic undershirt, and slightly loose trousers with what looked like a Bo staff behind her. "W-who…who are y-you?" she asked quietly, fearfully.

"For starters, my name's Nosuri Usagi." she replied kindly, a gentle smile on her face. "Moving on…do you remember what happened last night?"

"I...I do." Hinata said quietly, slowly touching her forehead, as she recalled what happened last night: how she failed miserably to contain her tears when the news was announced, how her sister was fuming mad at the council's decision (going as far as calling them 'old coots with old standards'), and the horrible pain she felt when the Exile Seal was placed on her forehead.

The Hyuuga Clan was well known for its Bloodline - the Byakugan (All Seeing Eye) - and was coveted by nearly all hidden villages in the Elemental Nations (one village going as far as kidnapping a child for reproductive purposes). As such, the clan took great strides to protect them, even going as far as creating two seals just to ensure that the eyes will not fall to enemy's hands.

The first one, the Caged Bird Seal, was applied to the branch family of the Byakugan to seal it upon the death of the its wielder (un unexpected bonus was to keep them in line to the main family of the Hyuuga Clan - it can create great pain when activated by anyone from the Main House).

A second seal, the Exile Seal, has the same purpose of the Caged Bird Seal but is used upon members who have been disowned by the clan and shows that they are no longer part of the Hyuuga Clan. This seal, however, had bigger purpose - it would seal the Byakugan genetically, ensuring that the exiled Hyuuga would never be able to birth a child with these powerful eyes.

And right now, she, Hinata Hyuuga, was a dishonor to this prestigious clan.

Noticing the tears, the woman gave Hinata a hug as she cried silently. "Let it flow, child, let it flow." Nosuri gently whispered as she rubbed Hinata's back. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours when she heard someone shouting outside the room.

"What do you mean I can't visit her? I'm her sister for Kami's sake!" shouted a girly voice (a voice Hinata recognized as her sister's) filled with anger.

"Hanabi-sama, the Elders—" a voice argued but was cut off.

"I am now the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan," Hanabi cut in a dead calm tone. "Whose order will you follow: mine or the Elders?"

Silence followed the question before a shuffle of feet and the door opened, revealing a girl with long dark brown hair who immediately rushed towards Hinata and enveloped her into a hug.

"Hey sis, are you alright?" her sister asked softly, her face full of concern. When Hinata didn't answer, Hanabi let go of her sister and crossed her arms. "Those damn old coots and their old damn standards! Can't they see that times are changing and we must keep up with it? I swear to the Shinigami that—"

Nosuri then laughed, causing Hanabi to cut her rant. "You to remind me of your mom whenever she was angry...good times, those days were."

The two sisters looked at Nosuri with surprise. "You…you knew our mother?" Hanabi asked, a slight hunger in her eyes. It was no secret that the new heiress of the Hyuuga never met their mother, having died a year after Hanabi was born. As such, Hanabi searched every knowledge she could gleam from anyone - her father, Hinata, her former bodyguard Ko, and anybody who made contact with her mother - about her. Hinata knew from the look on Hanabi's face that she was about to ask her question on mom - not that she minded, she was also wanted to know more about her mom.

"Hold your horses, girl! I'm her twin sister - fraternal, mind you - so of course I know her!" Nosuri pointed out, seeing the hungered look on her face. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to tell you her life story as I'm going to leave with Hinata now that she's a Hyuuga exile…in about an hour, I'd say."

Hanabi's face fell but Hinata got more confused. "Um…w-what do y-you m-mean 'leave with me'?" she asked.

Nosuri gave her a sad smile. "You aren't the only exile in the Hyuuga Clan, Hinata." she replied before removing the cloth tied to her forehead, revealing an Exile Seal on it: the Hyuuga Clan symbol with an 'X' mark on top of it. Upon seeing their confused looks, Nosuri explained "I was banished just before the Third Shinobi War ended…over petty matters."

Hinata wanted to ask more when the door opened and a short brown haired man (Ko, Hinata realized) entered the room. "Usagi-san, Hiashi-sama wishes to see you." the man said, causing Nosuri to sigh.

"Is this about what he sent me yesterday?" Nosuri asked as she stood up, Ko nodding in reply. "Looks like we're about to leave then, Hinata. Ko, right? Make sure Hinata gets her stuff - when I was sealed, they threw me out immediately with only the clothes on my back."

Ko nodded as Nosuri left. "Who is she, Ko?" Hinata asked, as she and her sister still knew little of her.

"Who is she - now that's a tough question." Ko said, chuckling as if remembering something funny. "Outside the clan...well, she's known as the 'Mistress of Wind' for her impressive mastery of the Air Affinity. For another, she was known as the Prankster Queen of the Hyuuga clan - think Naruto Uzumaki but for the Hyuuga Clan."

Hinata and Hanabi chuckled at the Naruto reference (having seen one of is pranks in action) and understood why Ko acted as such. "Why was she exiled then?" Hanabi asked, looking curious.

Ko gave the two a sad look. "I'm not entirely sure. Her...ideas and beliefs, according to some of the older Cadets…were complete opposite of what of the clan, slightly making her a black sheep among them. Anyway, there is no need to pack your things, Lady Hinata. I have already took the liberty of packing them when you were asleep and left them in my room...although I may have packed your entire room." Ko said with a smirk as he passed a small napsack to Hinata.

Hinata blushed while Hanabi chuckled. "Thank you Ko - and please stop adding '-sama, I'm officially no longer a Hyuuga."

"You may be no longer a Hyuuga in name, Hinata-sama, but to me - and your sister - you'll always be one. Never forget that." Ko assured, his hand resting on the shoulder of the saddened Hinata.

"Look on the bright side sis," Hanabi said, "at least nobody's going to breath down on your neck."

Hinata slightly smiled at their attempt to cheer her up. "Thank you..." was all she said before enveloping them into a hug.

"Now then, let us not keep your stuff waiting." Ko said after the hug.

Once outside the house, Hinata saw it was nearing noon, making her eyes widen in realization. "Um…Ko, how l-long have I b-been unco-conscious?" Hinata asked, feeling she knew the answer even before they told her.

 **# # # # # # # # # #**

Once she got over her shock of how late it was, Hinata (now wearing a black pants, light purple shirt under a light colored jacket and a bandana wrapped around her forehead, covering her Exile Seal), Hanabi, and Ko were waiting outside the Hyuuga Compound when Hinata's worst bully appeared on the doorway.

Neji Hyuuga was the genius of the clan...but held a fanatical belief that one person's fate was set as stone. It stemmed from the issue of the Kumo Kidnapping that was done when the ex-Hyuuga was taken on her third birthday. Hinata didn't know the whole details but it ended with Neji's father and Hiashi's twin brother/body double, Hizashi, being killed in his place. After that, Neji slowly became darker and started hating the Main House (particularly Hinata) over his father's death.

"It seems Fate had deemed you too weak and decided to cast you out from this _esteemed_ clan…Hinata-sama." Neji said with so much venom laced in his words that all three flinched.

Hanabi sighed. "What do you want, _cadet_?" Hanabi retorted. One of these day, Hanabi knew she's going to snap and break Neji's neck for just saying 'fate'.

"Cannot I say goodbye to our recent exile and make her realize that fate—"

"Is as fluid as the ocean, young one." A cheerful voice cut from above them before Nosuri landed in front of him in a crouched position, a weird looking knife poking out of her wrist which was pointed between Neji's eyes. "All it takes is a single choice to set in stone."

"But stones can be broken with enough force, Nosuri." Hiashi then said as he appeared behind the genius. "Leave now, Neji. This affair does not concern you. You have a C-rank mission, remember? I do believe that Gai-san would try to make you wear his green suit too make-up for your…'un-youthful' lateness for the mission."

Apparently, the slight mention of a green suit was enough to make Neji shiver and shake. With a nod, Neji gave a quick bow before leaving a blazing trail of fire in his wake. Everyone - save Nosuri and Hiashi - sweat dropped at the blazing trail left by Neji.

(Elsewhere, a man jogging on his hands and wearing a green spandex suit suddenly sneezed. "Suddenly, I have an urge to congratulate someone who has finally found their inner youth. YOUTH!" the green spandex man shouted before proclaiming "If I cannot find this man before we leave, my team and I shall finish this C-rank mission within three days' time!").

"So Gai still wears those horrible green spandex suits, huh?" Nosuri observed, nodding her head in approval. "I better ask Gai if he forces his students to wear those. Might teach HZ's gaki that fate isn't always set."

"Please don't," Hiashi countered, scoffing in a joking manner (much to the surprise of the others). "I don't want a Hyuuga to be driven insane and start a massacre because of a green suit."

The adults laughed (or in Ko's case, chuckled nervously) at that notion. However, Hinata and Hanabi both shared a look that since they didn't share their sentiments. The two of them had been concerned about Neji's mental health ever since he started spewing about fate as they feared one day Neji might just snap and pull an Itachi Uchiha in their clan - that is to say, murder ever single member just for the sake of getting stronger (or for Neji's case, just because fate said so). Hinata and Hanabi had once argue how to handle this situation: Hanabi's call for a more 'radical' approach rather than Hinata's 'reconciliation' plan. In the end, Hinata's plan failed and Hanabi now had a chance to us her plan to make Neji change his ways.

"Oi, lighten up you two!" Nosuri called out, startling the two out of their thoughts, thinking that the two were suddenly afraid of 'Gai'. "Gai ain't so bad! He's just…"

"A little eccentric?" Ko suggested hopefully.

Nosuri thought for a while before nodding. "You can say that…anyway, looks like out time here is up! We better get going, least those damn old coots try to make any funny business. Better say your goodbyes now - Hinata's going to start living with me, since I'm her closest living relative."

The first one to say goodbye was Ko, who said "Remember Hinata, you will always be a Hyuuga to me - seal be damn!" before giving one last hug to her before turning to leave.

The next one was Hanabi, who gave her a bone crushing hug. Nosuri and Hiashi decided to move as far as possible from the two say their goodbyes in private. "I'll miss you sis…once I'm clan head, I'll try to remove the seal!" she proclaimed rather softly, trying to prevent anybody from overhearing their conversation.

Hinata gave her a sad smile. "I appreciate that Hanabi…to remove the exile seal you'll have to remove the caged—"

"I know and I plan to do just that." Hanabi cut, a grin on her face. "And nothing's going to stop me. I've already borrowed a Fuinjutsu book from the Konoha Library!"

After one last bone crushing hug, Hanabi waved goodbye and disappeared quickly back inside the compound - not even bothering to talk to the other two adults present. Hinata gave an apologetic smile and was about to say something when Hiashi gave her a hug - shocking her.

"I'm sorry, my dear white lily," Hiashi whispered in her ear, letting sorrow and grief mix in the tone as Hinata felt a warm, fatherly hug she hasn't experienced in years - Kami, she never did experienced it in her 11 years of existence. "I'm sorry for my failure as a father to you and Hanabi."

Hinata was too shocked to even reply as Hiashi let go. "Remember, my little white lily, that I have always loved you…even if I couldn't muster the courage to show it." Hiashi said, gazing into her eyes before letting go and leaving.

"HS puts on a stoic mask to hide his pains and griefs. I suggest you treasure that moment Hinata, Hiashi rarely shows that side of him." Nosuri explained, seeing Hinata's shock. "Come on kid, let's get to your new home."

Hinata, however, wasn't even listening as she followed her new Aunt absentmindedly - all she could thinking was _Father actually loves me…he actually loves me!_

 **# # # # # # # # # #**

It was nearing four in the afternoon when Hinata and Nosuri reached the latter's house in the civilian residential side of Konoha - given she was no longer a Hyuuga, Hinata now carried the Usagi family name and therefore had the right to use the Usagi Family Home and all its assets.

The Usagi Family was just a sizable civilian family with no ninja among them. However, they had one of the biggest business in Konoha - the Usagi Express, a civilian mailing center that serviced all Elemental Countries. They had branches in all cities, villages and hidden villages alike and was used by all - including ninjas. The company even had a policy that ninjas must not use the Usagi Express for any other purposes other than using it for mailing letters - and that meant no mailing of intelligence files for their respective villages - surprisingly, all hidden villages follow it.

The reason, as it turns out, was that the Usagi Clan held the much fabled Rabbit Contract Scroll - the only summoning contract to choose a non-ninja family as its owner. The Rabbit Summons were highly respected among all kinds of summons and had the same level of respect the Toad, Snake, and Slug Contract holders had. It was even said that the great matriarch of the Rabbit Clan, Usagiza, could see the future with her eyes. That admiration alone was what made all hidden villages in the Elemental Nations agree to the rules and regulations of the Usagi Express.

"Well…" Nosuri announced, stopping in front of a compound half the size of the Hyuuga Compound. "Home sweet home, gaki!"

Much like any rich family, the Usagi Family House was similar to the Hyuuga Compound, albeit much smaller. A medium-sized Japanese garden with a small fountain was in front of a two story house. The house consisted of two bedrooms (each with a bathroom) and a study area in the second floor. On the first floor, it had a modern kitchen connected to the house's dining room while a large living room occupied the two doors leading towards the front and back garden respectively. "Wow…" Hinata softly exclaimed upon entering.

Chuckling, Nosuri patted Hinata on the head. "Yeah well, grandma wanted the house to be simple yet beautiful at the same time." With that, Nosuri bit her thumb and slammed it on the ground, creating lots of smoke. After it had dispersed, a waist tall rabbit was looking in front of them, causing Hinata to gasp.

"You require my assistance, Nosuri-sama?" the white rabbit asked before looking at Hinata, "and who might you be, if I might ask?"

"Uzua, meet Hinata Usagi, my niece - formerly a Hyuuga but was kicked out." Hinata's legal guardian introduced. "Hinata, meet Uzua. He's my favorite helper among the Rabbit Summons and is the son of the current Rabbit Clan Head."

Uzua extended his paw out to shake her hand. "Good afternoon Hinata-sama." he politely said as Hinata shook his hand. "What will I be doing, Nosuri-sama?"

Grabbing Hinata's bag, Nosuri said "Place this on the guest bedroom and clean it up as well, will you Uzua? That's going where she'll be sleeping from here on out." With a bow, Uzua immediately left them carrying Hinata's bag towards the house. "With that gone, come on, I'm going to cook dinner."

As they trudged towards the house, Hinata mumbled "You…y-you don't h-have to…to do this for me, Usagi-san."

Stopping, Nosuri knelt down and stared at Hinata's white eyes. "First off, it's Aunt Nosuri or Auntie for you - none of that honorific bullcrap that all the Hyuuga do." she bluntly stated, causing Hinata to flinch. "Second, your mother's will said that if you or your sister were abandoned by the Hyuuga Clan, I will become your legal guardian effective immediately." Nosuri reasoned before hugging the shocked girl. "Do you understand me?"

For a moment, Hinata was quiet. "I do…Aunt Nosuri." she said slowly, adding the last part after a second.

Giving a smile, she said "Now come on, let's get you inside. I'm gonna cook something your mother - and probably you, later on - loved."

Upon entering the house, Hinata was surprised the house wasn't like any house she's been to. The wooden floor had a glossy tint and Nosuri was walking on it with a different pair of sandals on. The living room's height was just as big as the Clan's Dojo with electrical lighting. A sofa and two armchairs were positioned around a small table in front of a small cube TV on top of a cabinet. The small table had a few magazines on it and had a flower vase on the center. Bookcases and Picture Cabinets were lined along the walls of it.

"Surprised, huh?" Nosuri asked rhetorically when she saw Hinata's expression. "Grandma Usagi wanted the house to stand out so she and Grandpa decided to make a radical change in the floor planning and design. It did cause quite a storm when the conservatives found out about it but it did die down after a few weeks or so. Tell you what, check out the living room first. It'll take some time for me to cook dinner."

Hinata just nodded and Nosuri then headed for the kitchen. Looking around, Hinata noticed a cabinet full of picture frames, intriguing her. Picking it up on frame, it featured four people (two adults and two girls roughly Hinata's age) smiling at the camera, the Ninja Academy barely seen at the background. The adults (obviously the parents of the girls) were hugging the two girls, who were both trying to squirm out of the hugs. The woman was obviously a Hyuuga, her eyes a dead giveaway. The man, on the other hand, was surely a civilian: leather shoes, blue pants, white t-shirt, and a black jacket.

Turning her attention to the children, Hinata noticed one had lavender-colored hair while the other had black hair, the former looking like Hyuuga woman while the latter looked like the civilian. Both had a Konoha Forehead Protector on their forehead and were wearing matching outfits: blue long sleeved shirt under a light grey vest, black pants with a ninja pouch on their thighs, and ninja sandals. One thing that intrigued her was the lavender-haired woman looked like herself until Hinata realized who the woman was - her mother.

She stared at her mother's face, trying to memorize her features - just like her, Suzume had lavender hair, fair skin, and gentle facial features - a trait all people said about her whenever Hanabi asked about their mother's look. They've asked their father multiple times if he had any pictures but he always had an excuse to not answer them, frustrating both of them. Here, on her hands, was evidence that their mother, Suzume, was indeed looked like Hinata to a similar degree.

Planning to ask about her mother later, Hinata placed it down and moved to the next picture besides it. It was a picture frame that had two Ninja Registration Cards (NRC) on it, side by side. The first one featured her mother with a different attire: black long sleeves overcoat reaching her knees over what looked like dark blue shirt with multiple pockets, slightly tight black pants with a two ninja pouches on bother her legs, what looked like a single sebon launcher on her right wrist while a holster of shorts was strapped on her left wrist and her Forehead Protector on her neck.

On the left side of the frame was Nosuri, as stated on her NRC. She wore something similar like her mother but only this time, it was lightly colored. Additionally, Nosuri had her face slightly covered by a white beak-like hood, the Konoha symbol stitched on it. Only a portion of her face was seen, giving a mysterious smile. Putting it down, she inspected a couple more pictures before one caught her eye.

In it, it was a close up picture her mother hugging Nosuri, both had a smile on their faces. However, there were two things that Hinata noticed that intrigued her: one, Nosuri now sported what her mother wore for her NRC, and two, Nosuri's eyes were no longer white but were now normal. It was weird, since Nosuri was born a Hyuuga, she should have the trademark eyes, yet here she had normal eyes like Sakura Haruno, a classmate of hers, but amber in color.

"If you're wondering why I have amber eyes," a voice said from behind her, surprising Hinata. Looking behind her, she saw Nosuri leaning on the kitchen doorway with a small smile on her face. "I better tell you about it over dinner. Come on, the food's ready."

Following Nosuri, Hinata entered the dining room to see a square table with two plates on it, each with a small glass with water and two pairs of spoon and fork. On its middle was a bowl of steaming beef covered in brown sauce, another bowl full of rice, and a pitcher of water. "That's bisteak, if you're wondering. A delicacy Sis and I found while traveling as Genin."

The sat at the opposite of each other, silence filtering the air as Nosuri scooped up some riced and placed it on her plate, muttering "Itadakimasu". Before she could eat, Hinata broke the silence by asking "What happened to your Byakugan?"

"What do you know of the Anbureizu?" she asked, not answering her question.

"The what?" Hinata asked, confused and still not getting food.

"Anbureizu or the 'Amber Eyes'. What do you know about it?" she asked again nonchalantly, pouring herself some water to drink.

Hinata tried to rack her brains regarding the word Anbureizu but to no avail. It wasn't that she didn't remember, rather it was because her lessons never tackled it. Being the clan heiress prior to her exile, she was drilled to memorize, understand, and apply all things she had been taught: ranging from the simple origami lessons to the complex ideology of politics. Not a single stone was left unturned for her studies. Either her Hyuuga teachers didn't teach her yet about it or it never existed. With that, she looked at Nosuri and shook her head.

Chuckling, Nosuri smiled. "I expected as much." she revealed as she finished eating. "I suggest you start putting some food on your plate before I launch my explanation. It's going to be pretty long, mind you."

Once Hinata complied with her request, Nosuri started explaining. "You know about the history of the Hyuuga clan, correct? How we Hyuugas were once one of the major clans fighting in the Warring States Era, right?" she asked, getting a nod from the former heiress. "They also told you that the Byakugan was given to the Hyuuga by the first Owl Clan Warlord, Fukurora, as gratitude for helping him in his battle against his evil brother, Fukurore, right?"

When the girl nodded, Nosuri continued. "However, there is a continuation to it. Rumor has it Fukurora added a second level to the Byakugan: the Anbureizu. While the Byakugan is known as the all-seeing eye, the Anbureizu is known as the all-knowing eye."

Hinata's eyes widen in realization. "Wait, are you saying—"

"—that the Anbureizu was the ultimate ninja tool anyone could ask for? Yup! Imagine that: you can find your target while they are hidden in the crowd and have the ability to know who to trust and who the enemy really is." Nosuri finished, grinning before it disappeared. "Tell me, what did you feel when you were being branded with the exile seal?"

Hinata frowned at the question. "Why is…that important?"

"Just tell me."

Sighing, Hinata slowly answered "It…it hurt a lot. Like…like I didn't want to live anymore."

Nosuri just nodded, confusing Hinata even more. "So tell me, what made you want to continue living?"

"What?" Hinata asked, stunned at her question. "W-what h-has th-this g-got to do with the A-anbu-rizu?"

"It's Anbureizu," corrected Nosuri, "and I need you to tell me so you can fully understand how one gets its. So please, just tell me."

Hinata became quiet, considering trying to consider _why_ did she wanted to live. She then remembered a memory she had with Hanabi.

 _ **# # # # # # # # # # FLASHBACK STARTS # # # # ## # # # #**_

" _Nee-chan, why do you still do this?" an nine year old Hanabi asked to her ten year old self. The two were in Hinata's room, pressing flowers together (a hobby Hinata took up to calm herself at the suggestion of one of her teachers) on one of the rare days when Hinata was given one day full of rest._

" _What do you mean, Hanabi?" Hinata asked, frowning._

" _Neji bullies you, Father shows little to no support even to your slight achievements, and the elders hate you." Hanabi responded, her arms gesturing around them. "How do you survive it when no one else but Ko, I, and some members of the Branch Family support you?"_

 _Hinata chuckled at Hanabi's mature remark - not that it was surprising. They were brought up in an environment where they had to grow up really fast or else suffer the consequence. Being the older sister, Hinata knew Hanabi's question meant she was mature but not at the level of Hinata. "Hanabi, you have still much to learn." she answered gently, getting a confused look from Hanabi. "Would you do anything to protect the people you hold dear?"_

" _Of course!" Hanabi answered immediately, not getting the analogy._

" _And that," Hinata answered, pointing at Hanabi. "Is what drives me to live through each day. Becoming a clan head is no easy job, Hanabi, because clan heads have to protect their family above all else - and family is the people I hold very dear with my heart. I strive to get better every day because I want to protect my family - no matter what the cost."_

 _Hanabi mouthed an 'o'. "Now I get it."_

 _ **# # # # # # # # # FLASHBACK ENDS # # # # ## # # # #**_

"I…I w-want to p-protect all the p-people I h-hold dear to my h-heart." Hinata firmly answered nervously but Nosuri could see the determination in her eyes. "They're…they are the ones that keep me alive."

Nosuri grinned, feeling happy. "That's one hell of a statement, Hinata." Nosuri complimented, causing Hinata to blush. "At least yours has a much more deeper meaning than mine."

Hinata frowned, not sure what that meant as Nosuri made a hand sign before continuing. "I just turned the room's privacy seals on if you're wondering," Nosuri answered when she noticed Hinata's frown. "Because what I'm about to tell you requires no one - save for the elders, your father, you, and I - must know."

"You see, the Byakugan has a final evolution form known as the Anbureizu." Nosuri explained, crossing her arms. "Majority of the Hyuugas who know about it believe that it is merely a myth to make the Uchihas believe that we have a final evolution of our dōjutsu like theirs - yes, they have a final evolution for their Sharingan." Nosuri added upon seeing Hinata's surprised look.

"However, it comes with a drawback - to prevent the Anbureizu from being abused, Fukurora ensured that the only way to unlock it is by experiencing something the Owl Warlord experienced himself: a very traumatic pain that you'll almost want to give up the will to live - keyword being almost."

Hinata eyes dawned with realization when she saw the connection why Nosuri kept asking her questions earlier. "A-are…are you saying…that I have the…A-anbu-reizu?" she slowly asked.

Nosuri nodded solemnly, as if she was a doctor telling a patient they were about to die. "Yes. Unfortunately, you fulfilled all the necessary to acquire it. It's…it's not something a kid like you should experience…not something I should have experienced." She said, mumbling the last part before straightening up. "But that doesn't matter now. What matters is there have only been seven people who have had it - and only two are alive right now."

"You and I." Hinata guessed correctly. "Is…is that why…why you're here?"

"Partially, yes." Nosuri answered, shrugging. "Nobody knows when a Hyuuga will get an Anbureizu. At one point, a Branch Hyuuga got these eyes after getting his Cage Bird Seal. Your father, on the other hand, called me for…some clan business."

"But…but you're no l-longer…a H-Hyuuga." Hinata pointed out, making Nosuri sigh in frustration.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. Also Hinata, you and I have to work on your speech." Nosuri pointed out bluntly, making Hinata look down on the floor sadly. "Don't you dare go blaming yourself, Hinata. Your mother was just like you when you were her age." Nosuri added before her niece could curse herself.

Hinata looked at her with surprised, that was news to her. "Your mother was too shy to talk to me in public, Hinata. The only time she got over it was after she became a genin and got partner up with Bug Boy and Ninken Girl - Shibi Aburame and Tsume Inuzaka respectively." Nosuri added, upon seeing frowning expression.

"So don't worry," assured Nosuri to the sad girl. "All you need to do is come out of your shell and become confident!"

Hinata, however, was not convinced. "But…what if…what if I can't—"

"Stop." Nosuri cut. "Hinata, do you realize that you have the most powerful eyes in all elemental nations? Hell, having these eyes makes you already a C-rank ninja! Why can't you see it?"

"Because I'm weak."

The way Hinata said it made Nosuri flinched at how her niece sounded like how one would say when all hope was lost - even a blind man could see that. "That's it, huh?" Nosuri pointed out, sighing. "Well too bad for you, Hinata, I don't give a fuck. You may be weak today but by the time you go back to school, you'll be high genin already!"

"Aunt Nosuri…I can't even beat Hanabi—"

"That's because you're holding back." Nosuri replied, surprising Hinata. "Your father knows that every time you two get in the dojo, you hold back. He told me just before I made my entrance."

"But…but what if I…I can't do it?" Hinata asked, making Nosuri facepalm.

"Hinata, do you want Neji to believe that fate's irreversible?" Nosuri asked seriously, getting Hinata to shake her head. "That's what I thought so. When does the academy resume?"

"A week from now, why?" she asked before seeing the evil smile her newly discovered aunt had that sent shivers down Hinata's spine.

"You and I are going to have a brutal training tomorrow morning…" she replied ominously, making Hinata fill with dread. "You better sleep now because starting tomorrow, you are going to hell."

* * *

Once Hinata was settled in and sleeping, Nosuri made her way to the Memorial Stone of Konoha. This was where the names of all Konoha ninjas who died in service of the village and where their names were etched, serving as a monument for their loved ones. Nosuri sat down in front of it, legs crossed, and used her fingers to look for a name she hasn't seen in a while. "Hey Milo, Minato, been a while huh?" she said, upon finding the names of her teammates.

Milo Nakamura and Minato Namikaze were her teammates in the famed Team 7, led by none other than the great Toad Sage Jiraya. They had seen multiple combats during the ending days of the Second Shinobi War until the early stages of the Third Shinobi War. Their most famous engagement, however, was the rescue of Kushina Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. However, this was also the last day Team Jiraya (as fondly called by the three of them) was complete - Milo died on that same day.

Minato, Kushina, and Nosuri gave very little detail regarding what happened but from what Konoha's higher ups could piece together, Team 7 followed a trail of red hair left by Kushina and attacked the kidnappers. However, something went wrong and it resulted in Milo dying, Nosuri getting injured, Minato finally using his famed Flying Thunder God Technique, and Kushina drawing the Kyūbi's power - well, that was what the official story said.

"Sorry if I only visited now, I had some affairs that I needed to finish - as you saw up there." she said to the monument nonchalantly before chuckling. "My anger towards the Hyuuga Elders has reached a new level for what they've done to my niece Hinata. Kami, who the hell puts an Exile Seal on someone who they believe can't keep up with the traditions! That has got to be the most stupid reason I have ever heard!"

Remembering something, Nosuri pulled out a bunch of flowers and placed them on the monument's base. "Almost forgot, here's some flowers for you guys - and for the other KIA members. I actually promised to Hinata that I'll tell her how I got my eyes…which will be hard since the events leading to it is considered an S-Class secret among us." Nosuri said, sighing. "And here I am, getting ready for tomorrow to teach Hinata how to control it and get her out of her shell. Damn, when I was told that Hinata was like Suzume, I never really thought it will be like this!"

After letting her laughter die down, Nosuri continued. "Kami, I'm confused right now! You probably know what to do, Milo. You were the strategist of our team, Minato's right hand man while I was the brawler, the sword and shield of Team Jiraya…" Nosuri trailed off, tensing up before gripping the bō on her back.. "You know, it's rude to eavesdropped on people, Kakashi."

To her left, a man with silver hair, a mask on his face, and his forehead protector covering his left eye, walked behind the tree near the KIA Monument, wearing the Konoha Jonin attire: black pants, dark blue long sleeves, green vest, a ninja pouch on his thigh, and a pair of ninja sandals. Kakashi Hatake - student of the Fourth Hokage, the Copy Cat Ninja of Konoha, and a S-Class ninja that sent shivers down most ninjas whenever appears - gave an eye smile at Nosuri. "Heard you were in town…so I came by to say hi."

"That or were you visiting the stone as well?" Nosuri asked as she stood up and dusted the back part of her pants.

"I was already done and was leaving when I felt your chakra signature nearby." he revealed, shrugging. The two then started out of the monument when Kakashi asked. "What happened with your niece?"

"The Elders happened, that's what." Nosuri bluntly stated, making Kakashi flinch as she stood up. It was no secret that most Konoha ninjas hated the Hyuuga Elders. Ever since the Uchiha Massacre, the Hyuuga Elders have been walking around as if they owned the place since they were, as some have heard, "one of the greatest clan" of Konoha. They were right in some way - the Hyuuga was the second clan to join Konoha right after its founding, going as far as telling people to live in it. If Konoha had a monarchy, the Hyuuga would be the third in line to its throne then.

"Tell me about it." Kakashi said, agreeing. "They act worse than the Uchihas - at least the Uchihas have the right to brag since _they_ founded the village."

Nosuri scoffed. "It's bad either way." she countered before looking at the moon. "Visited Naruto lately?"

Kakashi gave a sigh. "I…I still haven't." he replied sadly. "I can look at him from afar but…I can't approach him."

"Kakashi, would the two want you to keep on doing this?" Nosuri asked rhetorically, giving him a sad smile. While Kakashi couldn't visit the Kyūbi Jinchūriki, he was always there for Naruto under his ANBU mask Dog - protecting him from danger via the shadows. "I know it hurts - hell, I still haven't gotten over Milo's death until now."

Kakashi nodded. "It's just…it's just he looks so much like Minato-sensei but acts like Kushina-chan…"

Not many knew but Naruto Uzumaki was the son of Minato and Kushina, the two who got married two years after the Third War ended and was blessed with a son right year after it. However, something went wrong and the Fox Demon escaped the seal and attacked Konoha. Knowing he had no choice, Minato and Kushina scarified themselves to seal the Fox Demon in their own son for two reason: Naruto was a Uzumaki, making him a viable candidate because of their long life span and massive chakra capacity, and because Minato knew no one else would offer their child to become its next Jinchūriki.

Once the attack ended, the former Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi retook his former seat and informed them of Naruto's status, leaving out his parentage (knowing that will open up another can worms that he couldn't deal with at the moment). The civilian council members called for his - or in their words - its death. With no choice, the Third silenced them and made a law not to talk about Naruto's status under the pain of death to allow the baby to grow without stigma.

However, it backfired - the civilians (and some ninjas) who held a grudge against the Kyūbi caught whiff of Naruto's status (no doubt propagated by the civilian council) released their anger on him. The conservative side just abused him verbally and told their children not to play with him while the more radical ones (who were always drunkards) literally hunted him down and tried to kill him.

Luckily, Naruto had a few allies that helped him grow up: ANBU and the Konoha Hospital. Having been under the command of Kushina during the war, ANBU felt it their duty to protect their commander's son (Kushina had informed them of her pregnancy) and, for a time, its potential recruits were made to take care of Naruto, his Jinchūriki status being revealed to the recruit (needless to say, ANBU manage to get only the cream of the crop to join them while those who failed had their minds wiped out of the encounter). Konoha Hospital, on the other hand, upheld their creed to heal and care anyone regardless of status. Hitomi Shizune, the hospital director, made it a point to be the one to always care of Naruto whenever he came to the hospital, stating that Naruto was like a grandson to her.

Then there were the Uzumaki refugees - Akane, her daughter Karin, and Honoka.

Akane came to Konoha seven years after the attack after hearing that her cousin, Kushina, had a son living there. She had originally planned to join Kusa (a ninja village in Bamboo Country) when Jiraya found her and informed her about Kushina. Safe to say, she ran for three days straight just to get to Konoha, all the while carrying her confused seven year-old daughter. While the council grumbled about the whole thing, Naruto was overjoyed that he had family. Akane, upon settling down, joined the Konoha Medical Corp and helped around the hospital, eventually becoming the head doctor under Hitomi.

Honoka, on the other hand, was rescued by Kakashi during a ANBU Black Ops attack on a suspected Orochimaru research base, trying to create an ultimate summoning beast and Honoka was forced by Orochimaru's henchmen to help out. Thankfully, she was rescued before the whole base became operational and was recruited by Konoha to join its ranks. Nowadays, she manages the Whirlpool Seals, the main store selling seals to Ninjas and the occasional Civilian while sidelining as Konoha's Seal Inspector.

"Naruto needs all the love he can get, Kakashi." Nosuri replied sadly, patting the Jonin at the back. "Jiraya would love to remain by Naruto's side forever but we both know he had a job to do - and don't get me started on Danzo, we both know what he's actually planning."

Kakashi nodded as the two left the memorial, heading in the direction of the civilian quarters. "I know, I know…at least he has family and a somewhat rivalry with Sasuke."

"Heh, whenever I see the two go at each other it reminds me of you and Obito."

Kakashi looked at her strangely. "I thought this is your first time here after so long?"

"This is my first official return, Kakashi. Jiraya and I have been entering Konoha without anyone knowing - he's the one who's been dropping those mysterious gifts, by the way." replied Nosuri cheekily before shaking her head. "Speaking of him, Ero-sensei is still looking for more info on Orochimaru, so he isn't back yet. Recent reports say that he's the new Kage of a hidden village in Rice Country. Not much is known about then but from what I got, their village can be found underground." Nosuri revealed, using her nickname for Jiraya ever since the old man showed her his first Icha Icha erotica novel.

"Like a snake, then huh?" Kakashi said, noticing the implication.

Nosuri nodded. "That's why ero-sensei is checking it out. Snaky here has always wanted to be Hokage, even before the war ended - this is probably his way of trying to fulfil his dream."

"Makes sense, though. Anything else to note?"

Nosuri grinned. "Get a genin team and pass them." she mockingly ordered.

"Maa, maa, I will…after I find my way through the road of life." he revealed, giving her an eye smile. "Either way, I do plan to get Naruto as my apprentice if he 'failed' to graduate. That way, I can honor sensei and teach him his family history - Council be damn!"

Nosuri laughed before looking at the moon. "Anyway, got to go. I still have a big day tomorrow. See you Kakashi." With that, she immediately ran towards the civilian side of the village, climbing up the building and jumping off it like a monkey. Shaking his head, Kakashi waved goodbye before heading towards the opposite direction, bring out a book as he did.

 _Well sensei,_ Kakashi thought as he walked the streets of Konoha, _looks like the village is about turn upside down with her back in the picture._

* * *

 _Edited: 10/10/18_


	2. New Beginnings: Chapter 2

**FROM THE IMAGINATIVE MIND OF PINOY GAMER**

 **IN COLLABORATION WITH [ENTER TEXT HERE PRODUCTIONS]**

 **PRESENTS**

 **Nindō**

[Nindō (忍道) - Ninja way; it is the way of the ninja, their motto, belief, or "dream"]. Protect the people precious to me for they are my strength. They fuel my Fire, my Will, against the encroaching darkness. Never will I falter from my nindō, my creed, my promise. I am Hinata Usagi...and this is my story.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **KONOHAGAKURE - April 6th, One Year before Rookie 12's Graduation**

Though it took her awhile to get in, Hinata opened her eyes and smiled. _Finally, it's good to be back at my Mind Palace._

 _ **# # # # # # # # # | # # # # ## # # # #**_

 _When she was nine years old, she once overheard her father talk to Inochi Yamanaka, the Yamanaka Clan Head, over tea. The Yamanakas, according to her lessons, were a special ninja clan that can infiltrate the mind, wreak havoc in it, and heal and take care of it. During the tea discussion, she heard that while only a Yamanaka can do some mind jutsus, anyone can create what Inochi dubbed a 'Mind Palace' – a special area in the mind where one can hold their secrets and be a safe recluse as well._

 _Intrigued by the concept (and wanting a really special place to hide from everyone where she can do her own stuff without someone watching over her), Hinata started discreetly asking her classmate, Ino Yamanaka (Inochi's daughter), about it. Although she was suspicious, Ino helped her out since she also wanted her own Mind Palace (her father apparently didn't want her to have one until she graduated from Ninja School)._

 _After a few blunders while becoming close friends, Hinata and Ino got to make their own Mind Palaces (though she never did state the reason why she wanted it in the first place, no matter how many times Ino asked). Upon entering hers for the first time, she was greeted by a rare sight – a brunette version of her stood in the middle of her room (Hinata designed it that way, since she needed a place where she can mentally rest and at least be very familiar with)._

" _Who are you?" Hinata asked in a surprisingly stutter-free way._

 _The clone turned to her, frowning first before grinning. "Ah, the outer has finally entered her mindscape! Welcome, welcome to my humble – or rather – our abode!" she said as she walked up to Hinata._

 _When Hinata tilted her head sideways, a look of recognition appeared on the clone's face. "How rude of myself, silly me, to forget to introduction." she said, scratching her neck before extending her hand. "I am Himari and I'm, how would I put it…your inner you: the incarnation of all things that you want to be yet cannot express outward."_

 _It took Hinata less than a second to realize what the clone meant. "Your my…opposite self, then. T-the things…the things I can't be." she replied, mumbling the last part as she closely inspected her clone._

 _This brunette Hinata was completely opposite from her in terms of demeanor and attire. While Hinata would be typically shy, Himari had that cocky look on her face and looked completely confident. Her dress, while similar in design, were clothes that Hinata would NEVER wear at all: an opened light purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up, VERY short shorts, a dark blue tank top (that at least covered her breasts), and black stockings – as if she was flaunting it to the world._

" _What do you mean 'things I can't be'?" Himari asked angrily, apparently hearing what Hinata had mumbled. "Bitch please, the only reason I have these 'things' you say is because you have them but don't want to show them."_

 _And then she went on ranting on how she was literally pissed that Hinata was always submissive to those around her, pointing out that as clan heir, she should have used her position to change the outlooks of the Hyuuga Clan AND change the system. She only stopped ranting when she noticed Hinata mumble looked close to tears, mumbling an "I'm sorry…"_

 _Sighing, Himari hugged Hinata before staring into her eyes. "Sorry about that rant but this would have been your attitude if you tried to express yourself more often."_

" _I…I just…can't." Hinata replied sadly. "It just scares me if I do something wrong, Father will get angry at me and everyone will look down and Neji will spew more about Fate…"_

 _Hinata went on and on while Himari stayed silent, an amused look on her face as she watch her Outer ramble on and on. "You're rambling, Hinata."_

 _Hinata stopped mid-rant before blushing furiously. "Sorry…"_

" _Nah, no more of that sorry." Himari said dismissively. "Both of us do ramble on so yeah, everything's a-okay."_

 _An awkward silence fell over them before Hinata broke it by asking "Um, can you explain what you are?"_

" _Oh, I'm basically your Inner you." Himari explained nonchalantly. "We're basically mental manifestation of all your suppressed emotions, characteristics, and wants. Say, if you know a sweet little girl, her inner will probably be a sadistic person who constantly swear – all the time."_

 _Pondering over it, Hinata asked "So if I were a stuttering, shy person, my inner would be confident with a loud mouth?"_

 _Himari rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm confident and yes, I do have a loud mouth."_

 _A confused Hinata just stared at her Inner before face palming, finally realizing what she had said. "Great, my Inner is an immature brat." she groaned as facepalmed._

 _Hearing the comment, Himari laughed loudly. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."_

 _ **# # # # # # # # # | # # # # ## # # # #**_

Hinata could still recall the memory perfectly as she spied a figure staring out the room. Her mind palace was her domain, her refugee – and after what she learned from the day – her happy place.

"Well, well, looks like the exiled princess graces me with her mere presence!" a rather loud voice similar to Hinata greeted her.

Giving off a tired smile, Hinata replied "Hey Hima, how are you?"

Himari raised an eyebrow as she turned to her outer. "Shouldn't _I_ be the one asking you that?" Hima asked rhetorically. "I mean, I'm your sentient consciousness – I should be acting as your psychiatrist!"

Chuckling, Hinata just shrugged. "Fine, be my psychiatrist Hima." she sarcastically replied.

"Oh wow! Hina's giving me a sassy reply!" Himari mocked gasped at Hinata's sarcasm, wiping an imaginary tear from her eyes. "My teachings have finally been understood by my pupil!"

Hinata just rolled her eyes at Himari's actions before ungracefully flopping down on the bed. Her Inner, having been sitting by the desk, sat at the foot of it and asked "Kidding aside, you okay Hina?"

"Sort of, yeah." Hinata started, giving a small smile. "I mean, Aunt Nosuri is cool and all and I still get to be a ninja."

"But…you're a civilian and an exile." Himari replied bluntly, getting a nod from her Outer. "It ain't bad…well, probably the exile part but come on – Sakura's a civilian and she's doing great!"

Hinata gave her an unamused look as she sat up. "She started as a civilian – I'm from a ninja—"

 _SLAP_

"Dammit Hina!" Himari shouted as Hinata rubbed her jaw. "Who gives a fuck! Naruto's an orphan yet he's still making waves among the ninja forces because of his pranks are like civilian-level traps for ninjas – and that's saying something! Sakura's a—"

"—a genius among the civilian because of her mastery of her chakra and rumored to be the Top Kunoichi of the class, alongside Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata finished, still rubbing her jaw. "I know, I know, your family doesn't determine your path, you make your own, yada yada yada."

Flopping down the bed, she gave a sigh. "I know Hima, I know…it's just hurts that I'm still set aside for others."

Himari was silent after that, letting Hinata stare at the Palace ceiling. "You know what," Himari began slowly, unsure how Hinata would react. "It might actually be a good thing."

When her Outer didn't react, she continued. "I mean, look at it – you are no longer under the shadow of your clan and peers. You won't be considered as a weak Hyuuga since you are no longer one – that way, you are free from the cage of those backward bastards!"

Hinata didn't reply immediately, contemplating with her words of wisdoms. Granted, it was true – she was no longer a Hyuuga and could be freed from its stereotypes. However, what would she be – an Usagi or a Hyuuga? What about her friends, Ino and Shino, think about her? Will her teacher, Iruka, suddenly get confused with the sudden name change? What about—

"Everything will be alright Hinata," Himari said with conviction, jarring Hinata from her deep concentration as if she knew what was going in her mind. "If everything else fails, I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Hima." Hinata replied after a few minutes of silence. "It…it means a lot."

"I'm your inner, Hina." she grinned, mischief in her eyes. "I'm always _in_ you."

"…I'll pretend I never heard the last part."

Laughing out loud, Himari flopped down the bed with her head at Hinata's feet and propping hers at headrest of it. "Anyway…" Himari announced, changing the topic. "What do you think will your auntie will do tomorrow?"

Hinata gave her a confused looked. "How did you know about that?"

Her Inner shrugged. "I really don't know what happened." she replied, propping herself up. "When you were outside of here, I started hearing whispers in the room. It was soft at first before it gradually grew loud enough for me to start hearing the whole conversation."

Hinata frowned. That wasn't how Himari found out information from the outside – it was usually either her telling her Inner what happened or she saw it from the window (which acted as a visual radio for her, without a sound though). Before she could reply, Himari frowned and said "Heads up, auntie wants to wake you up with water."

Then the room went black.

 **# # # # # # # # # #**

"I still can't believe you did that…" Hinata grumbled at her aunt, who was standing in front of her in the garden laughing. While she might be shy and timid, everyone in the Hyuuga Clan house knew to never wake Hinata up so early in the morning – she was a groggy and angry that she would beat up anyone who disturbed her from her sleep with the Gentle Fist - Neji learned that first hand when he rudely woke her up one time...and that was before she was taught the technique!

Sadly, her aunt did not care about what Hinata wants. Having stood at the end of her bed, Nosuri threw a bucket of ice cold water at her – resulting in waking her up, falling down the bed, and thinking she was attacked. Now here she was, standing up in the Usagi garden in a sleeveless shirt and training pants as the orange hues of morning appears over the horizon.

"Get used to it, squirt!" Nosuri replied, grinning madly as she entered a ready stance. "By the time you go back to the academy, your fellow classmates will be blown away by the sheer awesomeness of us Usagi!"

Groaning, Hinata retorted "Aunt Nosu—"

 _BLOCK!_

As if someone took over her, Hinata watched as her left arm blocked an attack from Nosuri's fist only to feel a gut punch immediately. Not stopping, her aunt delivered two more punches that knocked Hinata down immediately, spread eagle on the ground.

"Ouch…what the he—"

"Rule One of any worthwhile ninja: Your enemies don't give a fuck if you're ready or not – they will act at any moment, any time." Nosuri lectured, her jolly tone no longer there as she took on a more serious tone. "Get up, Hinata – the day isn't over."

Shaking as she stood up, Hinata stared at her aunt. "Aunt…Nosuri—"

 _Duck and roll now!_

Again, that weird feeling happened again as she let her instinct (could it be her instinct?) took over and did as the voice ordered. "Aunt No—"

Grabbing her hand, Nosuri pulled her closed as she delivered a punch to her stomach before headbutting her. "Listen well Hinata," Nosuri coldly began as Hinata coughed and tried to stand up. "Rule Two: Once the fighting starts, nobody cares about what you are asking them – unless you're talking to your—"

"STOP!" Hinata screamed, hot tears forming on her eyes. "What the hell—"

 _SLAP_

Silence reigned the garden-turned-training-field as the Hyuuga exiled looked shocked as Nosuri's slap stopped her from continuing. "I thought you want to get better? Don't you want to protect your love ones?" Nosuri sneered mockingly, crossing her arms as she circled the exile. "What was it you said last night…oh yeah, you strive to be better to protect the people you care about! At the rate of things, you'll become a failure – just like what the elders predicted."

Something snapped in Hinata, something she never felt coming from her but always directed at her. She didn't know what it was but she didn't care – it gave her strength she never knew. With a roar, launched a flurry of punches at her aunt. Some connected and some didn't, but all Hinata cared about was hitting her aunt—

—only for her to be sent crashing into a tree's trunk and fell flat on the ground. Her strength quickly disappeared as quick as it came, replaced by pain to her back and stomach. Trying to stand up, she felt a boot on her back that forced her back on the ground. "Rule Three, Hinata." Nosuri's voice said gently, the coldness earlier gone. "Never get riled up by the taunts of your enemies – no matter how much the truth hurts."

"Why?" Hinata replied simply, rolling her body to look up at the sky. She heard Nosuri sigh before copying her niece and lying down on the ground.

"Do you want to know how I got the Anbureizu, Hinata?" Nosuri replied as the orange hues of the sky slowly became yellow.

Not hearing any reply, her aunt continued. "You see, my team and I were on an impromptu mission to rescue someone. We managed to get her back but…we were ambushed on the way back." Nosuri said slowly. "Our team was forced on to the defensive – blocking attacks and protecting the kidnapped. However, we were already tired – all of us low on chakra, Kushina was wounded, and Minato knocked out.

"There were only two of us left standing – Milo, my teammate, and yours truly. Thing was, our backs against a cave where the other two took refuge and I was sporting a sprained ankle." she said, laughing bitterly. "Thanks to that, I became an easy and slow target – only Milo to push me out of the way take a hit meant for me. That damned bastard…he just had to be heroic.

"Milo and I…we had a special connection. He just had this…charm that made him lovable – and I fell for that hard. I always kept asking myself why I loved that bastard even when he was annoying as hell." Nosuri recalled, Hinata hearing a tint of nostalgia coloring her tone. "Turns out, he had a thing for me as well – sadly, he just had to die before we can act on it.

"It was on that day I realized that being a ninja wasn't about glory, fame, or power. No, it was all about having sacrifice, duty, and honor: sacrificing yourself for the good of all, following the duty of the Will of Fire, and honoring those who gave their lives to make us reach where we are. Milo did all three when he saved me: he sacrificed himself to protect me as I was the only obstruction to the cave's entrance; he followed his duty to the Will of Fire by protecting his family from anymore pains; and he honored our sensei's rule that he never abandon his team, no matter what."

Hinata sat upright and leant against the tree, her anger to her aunt diminished. Nosuri following her by sitting next to her, the exile letting her as she slowly understood what was being taught to her. "He could have easily let me die, you know? I was the weakest link, easily thrown away – but he didn't, he gave his life to ensure that I live. A part of me died that day, the only person I loved died in front of me as the world went black. I woke up later back in Konoha Hospital, Minato and Kushina waiting for me to wake up. Turns out, I went on a blind rage, throwing Fūton jutsus left and right with disregard to my chakra levels.

"I later learned from sis that, according to the elders, I woke the Anbureizu by accident. While nobody in the clan had the eyes, there was enough scrolls to get a basic understanding of how to use it. The scroll was pretty neat actually, it can only be read by using these eyes." Nosuri pointed out, tapping her eyes.

"Back to the topic at hand, the point is, Hinata, being a ninja isn't all about fancy moves and saving the day – it's about protecting those you hold dear in your heart, no matter what the cost. Achievements and glory are nothing without anyone there to celebrate it with, retelling your adventures isn't fun without family or friends listening to it, and it's never fun to come home to an empty house – trust me."

Her aunt then looked at hear straight into her eyes, as if she was staring at Hinata's very soul and judging it. "So tell me, Hinata, do you still want to live to protect all the people you hold dear to your heart because they're the ones that keep you alive…or do you want to wallow in your misery."

Hinata looked back at her aunt, taking in all that Nosuri had said directly to her. Taking a deep breath, she gave her answer.

"Hai."

 **# # # # # # # # # #**

For the next two months, Hinata went through hell.

Her day would begin with her aunt sneaking in on her as she was sleeping, waking her up and the most bizarre yet effective manners that would still surprise her no matter what she did to stop it. Though tame, most of her methods usually involves Hinata screaming bloody murder at the perpetuator with Nosuri laughing at her niece's pain. Afterwards, Nosuri would then teach Hinata some taijutsu forms and make her niece get a hang of it before having a meal

Meal times in general were peaceful and Hinata could actually rest and fill herself up before going back to the hellish training her aunt would subject her to. Thankfully, all their meals were large enough to keep Chōji Akimichi, a classmate of hers, full as well as give her the required energy to survive her training.

After breakfast, Hinata and Nosuri would spar using the taijutsu form taught earlier in order for Hinata to master the basics and advance forms of it. When asked why she had to learn different forms of taijutsu, Nosuri just chuckled and said that while mastering a single form of taijutsu was the norm, knowing multiple forms allows you to mix and match them become unpredictable – and unpredictability causes an opponent to commit a mistake and giving one an advantage.

After lunch, Nosuri would teach Hinata how to control the Anbureizu (or Izu, "Because saying Anbureizu is a mouthful, Hinata." Nosuri answered to Hinata's question). While the concept was mostly similar to using the Byakugan, Hinata found it harder to use and move around it while it was active. Nosuri would make Hinata do exercises using the Izu: point out the object she wants, walk around the house with it on, switch visions from Izu and Normal in quick successions, and many more that just simply tired her a lot.

Once they were done, Hinata would help Nosuri in the making dinner and the chores afterwards before Nosuri would teach her with managing the Usagi Express paper works, given that Hinata was the heir of the entire business. The two would look at the finances, daily reports, and other papers before bedtime, Nosuri giving out tips, info, or corrections in what Hinata was handling.

It was rinse and repeat everyday for the next two months, with the weekends Hinata's only rest time from any hellish training her aunt had in store for her (though Aunt Nosuri would still wake her up in the most bizarre ways imaginable). Those days, however, were used either stay in bed until lunch to catching up with her friends Ino and occasionally Shino (whenever she got the chance to visit him). Overall, Hinata got a hang of it within the month – with a little extra help from Himari.

 _ **# # # # # # # # # | # # # # ## # # # #**_

 _Hinata just arrived at her Mind Palace when Himari suddenly hugged her out of the blue. "Okay, you would not believe what just happened!" she exclaimed happily._

" _You mean besides the beating I took earlier?" Hinata replied dryly. Another effect of the Mind Palace on Hinata was she could act opposite to what everyone knew about her: if she was shy, uptight, and quiet on the outside, she was noisy, loud, and carefree inside the Mind Palace. "You would know, as the windows in here are basically TVs for you."_

 _Himari shook her head, still grinning. "Not that – something else happened. I could literally_ feel _everything!"_

 _Hinata looked at her, frowning. "What do you mean 'feel everything'."_

" _It was like…I could sense what you could touch, taste, hear, smell, and see!" Hima explained giddily. "The moment you woke up I suddenly found myself in your shoes – only in a 360 view version! I was scared shitless as everything felt like a movie – you know, you can see and hear things but you're not the one moving about. Then when your aunt tried to punch you, I shout 'Block' in surprise and moved to blocked it—"_

" _Wait, that was you?"_

"— _and you followed my command! I then saw her aim for the gut but I couldn't do anything and—"_

 _SLAP!_

" _Ow!" Himari replied, rubbing her cheek as she glared at the Outer. "What in Kami's name did you do that for?"_

" _You were rambling." Hinata replied with an amused look on her face before frowning. "Okay, let me get this straight – when I woke up, you saw yourself in my place?"_

 _Himari shook her head. "It was more like how you see things when you enter Byakugan mode but only limited to what you saw and feel with your sense – which I know you can't have in Byakugan. And oh, I also I have limited contact with you since you heard my shout."_

 _Hinata jumped to the bed stared at the ceiling. "What the hell is going on…" she muttered as Himari lied parallel to her._

" _Maybe it's the Sealing fault…or maybe it's a plus from the Izu." Himari said, getting a nodded from Hinata. Suddenly, Hinata sat up straight before swearing, earning a confused look from Inner._

" _You do realize what this mean, right?" Hinata asked excitedly, only to get a confused look from Himari. "It means you could finally feel the outside!"_

 _Understanding what her Outer meant, Himari gave a shout of joy. "Oh fucking shit yes!" she screamed, jumping up and down in the Mind Palace before looking sharply at Hinata. "Wait, you could hear me when your awake, right? That means I could be your radar or something, telling you when someone's going to attack or surprise you and shit!"_

 _Hinata realized the implication and laughed out loud. "You're right! Oh Kami, this is going to be awesome!"_

 _ **# # # # # # # # # | # # # # ## # # # #**_

Though the first two weeks were mostly trial-and-error, by the end of the third week they managed to utilize it to an effect, managing to synchronize their actions: Himari would shout or say what Hinata needed to do in a split second and Hinata would immediately do it quickly. They didn't tell Nosuri as they didn't want to lose any form of advantage against her and Himari wanting to fully test all the things they could do (there was also the fact if they did, it may make Hinata look crazy).

While it was a work in progress, Hinata was grateful for Himari's help. Himari could point out some flaws in Nosuri's attack – it was small but hey, if it gave Hinata an advantage, she would use it. Occasionally, Himari would provide tips or encouragements whenever Hinata was having a hard time during her summer-long training.

So when Hinata opened her eyes as her alarm clock rang, it took her a few moments to realize that Nosuri didn't do her 'Wake Up Attack'.

This isn't a dream, right Hima? Hinata thought, carefully looking around her room for any notion that her aunt was about to attack her.

 _Don't you remember the discussion last night?._ Himari replied, laughing. _Tomorrow's the start of your classes, Hina, and she told you last night that she won't wake you up anymore._

Hinata blushed, now recalling the discussion last night, before getting out of her bed, slowly making her way out of her bed. Opening the door, slowly made her way downstairs to the smell of pancakes. "Hinata, I know you're awake!" her aunt suddenly called out, causing her to stiffen. "Come down here and set up the plates as I prepare the food!"

Ten minutes later, the table was set and the two began to eat. "So, what are the plans for today, Auntie?" Hinata asked, no longer stuttering (true to her promise, Nosuri made sure that Hinata would stop stuttering - though how she did it still made Hinata shiver in fear).

Nosuri chuckled as she ate. "I need to pick up an order of mine from a specialized weapon store then visit the memorial stone. Afterwards, you can have the rest of the day to yourself while I meet a friend of mine outside of the village."

"Please tell me it's not that pervert sensei…" Hinata groaned, causing Nosuri to laugh.

Hinata had met her aunt's former sensei, the great Toad Sage Jiraya of the Sannin, when he unexpectedly dropped by when Nosuri was out. Of course, having been born to a noble line, Hinata was courteous and played the dutiful hostess while the two waited for her aunt to return...that was until she discovered that Jiraya was actually a (to quote him) 'Super Pervert'. (Hinata knew her aunt still had pictures of the beaten up Jiraya hidden somewhere).

Two hours later, the two changed into their civilian wear (Nosuri in green cargo pants and navy blue shirt and Hinata in navy blue pants, light orange colored shirt, and an unzipped cream-colored hooded-jacket) were leaving their house to explore Konoha in their (Hinata did have a mini-panic attack an hour ago when she saw her eyes had changed from whitish purple to light amber but Nosuri manage to assure Hinata that was the side effect of the Izul, though Hinata wasn't really sure how to feel about that). "I am so thankful our house is just near the Main Road." Nosuri said as they made a left and exited into the said road of Konoha.

Konoha, like most Hidden Villages, had civilians living in it alongside Ninja Clans. However, given the protectiveness and (though nobody wanted to say it) eccentricity of the Ninja Clans, Konoha was divided into two parts – the western side of Konoha was for civilians while the eastern side was for the Ninja Clans. That said, civilians and ninjas do end up living together as most of the ninjas (without a clan, that is) live in the Civilian Quarters. The training grounds for the Ninjas, on the other hand, were scattered at the edges of Konoha, giving everyone a buffer zone between the residences and the wall that protects it.

Meanwhile, the business that sustain the life of any ninja (weapons shops, groceries, restaurants, etc.) were found in the Main Road of Konoha: a single, wide road that stretch from the Hokage Tower straight to the Village gate. Here, one can find any shop where they can buy (or sell) the things they need. It was in this area where the two Usagi came upon.

"Okay, first things first, I have to visit a weapon shop to get something." Nosuri said as they headed north, towards the Hokage Mountain. "If you like what I'm getting I might give you one once you graduate from the Academy."

"What exactly are you getting, Auntie?" Hinata asked as they came upon a small shop called 'The Dragon's Claws: Your One-Stop Shop for Specialty Weapons!'. Opening the doors, Nosuri and Hinata entered and was greeted to the sight of Neji (still indifferent as ever), a girl in pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse, and two men in…

… _is that green spandex?_ Himari said as Hinata tried to rub her eyes to check she wasn't seeing things. _Oh shit,_ it is _green spandex!_

This has got to be an illusion. Hinata replied before putting the Illusion release signs. "Kai!"

 _Nothing's happening Hina!_ Himari exclaimed in horror as Hinata then turned on her Izu. _The image burns into our mind, Hina! It's even worse than Naruto's kill-me orange!_

Nosuri just laughed at Hinata's mini-crisis as the four people at the counter looked towards them. The girl in the blouse seemed to know Nosuri as she raised her hand and said "Ms. Usagi, I didn't expect you to be here so soon!"

"What have I said about calling me 'Ms. Usagi', Tenten?" Nosuri replied with eyebrows raised but smiled anyway, nodding to the taller green spandex guy as the two Usagi made their way to the counter.

"That I should call you Nosuri." Tenten said with good humor. "Let me just get your order, I think my dad placed it at the back."

As the girl (Tenten) left, Nosuri gave the green spandex guy a questioning look. "Still looking youthful, Gai."

"YOSH!" the tall green spandex guy wearing a flak jacket – whose name was Gai – exclaimed, before laughing out loud. "Of course I am still youthful, Nosuri, much like you are! I didn't know you buy your weapons here at my student's store?"

"And I see you manage to convert one of them to become a follower of youth. Rock Lee, I believe?" Nosuri asked, turning to the other green spandex wearing guy (who suspiciously looked like a mini Gai).

"YOSH! I am Rock Lee." Lee said, beaming so bright that his teeth was suddenly sparkling as he smiled at them with his thumb stretched towards them. As Lee began talking with Nosuri, Hinata (who had edged closer but was blindsided by the energetic and bright display) looked at Neji questioningly.

"Are they always like that?" she asked, getting a sigh and a nod from the Cadet Hyuuga, looking as if this was a common question being asked to him. "I feel so sorry for you…"

"Thank you—"

 _Wait, did Neji just_ thank us _? Tell me that did not just happen!_

"—exile."

… _okay, false alarm._ Himari commented while Hinata just rolled her eyes, getting a confused look from Neji.

Just then, Tenten came back carrying a small box, interrupting an explanation about 'Springtime of Youth' from Lee as Gai and Nosuri watch. "Here's your order, Nosuri!" Tenten said as she opened the box, revealing two bracer with some sort device stitched to it. "We made use of the designs you gave my father with the box. The bracers can now be attached to your wrist via seals, meaning you just have to channel your chakra into this seal for it to tighten."

Doing as instructed, Nosuri inspected the whole thing before flicking her hand. Suddenly, the device on her wrist released a long, thin blade that twisted back and forth in a 180o degrees – forming it into a makeshift knife. "What is that?" Hinata asked suddenly, voicing out the question of the others.

 _Kami, that blade is awesome! Hey, can you ask Auntie if we can have one?_

"The Hidden Pivot Blade!" Tenten said proudly, smiling brightly (not like the one Lee made earlier, thankfully). "A way to assassinate people without using a hand-held weapon in the most discreet manner!"

"Have you tested it? I know you love getting to test these blades." Nosuri said, grinning at the now blushing Tenten.

"Yup! The blades were stress-tested and are made with chakra metal – and because of the pivot points, one can now make it a climbing ax or a knife in quick succession." Tenten said excitedly before sighing dreamily. "Please, Nosuri, can I get one of these?"

Nosuri chuckled before looking at Tenten in the eyes, using the same look when she would give Hinata to do something incredible. "You do know that these blades can only be crafted with the given instructions, right? Well, if you can…I don't know, create a unique upgrade – one that isn't found in any of the manuals I gave your father…I'll allow it."

Tenten dropped her jaws as she heard Nosuri's answer. "HELL YEAH I'LL MAKE A UNIQUE UPGRADE!" Tenten exclaimed passionately, causing Gai and Lee to suddenly cry in joy and Neji to face palm. "I WILL MAKE THIS HIDDEN BLADE MINE!"

"Lee," Gai suddenly said, tears freely flowing out of his eyes. "Tenten is now burning with so much passion and youthfulness that is blinding like the fiery sun above that shines down upon us!"

"Yes Gai-sensei," Lee replied, crying as much as Gai. "Our comrade has finally blossomed into a beautiful red rose who can turn her deadly thorns into something so wonderful and captivating."

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Wait, how is there a sunset behind them?" Hinata suddenly exclaimed when a sunset appeared behind the two green, spandex-wearing, and crying ninjas, turning on her Izu to see if it was an illusion – only it was still there.

 _Oh shit, it's not an illusion! How the hell is that possible?_ Himari screamed in her head as Hinata tried to do dispel it (without success though).

Nosuri just laughed at Hinata's predicate while Tenten and Neji just sweat dropped at the antics of their sensei and teammate. "Kid, when it comes to Gai, you'll learn just to go with the flow." Nosuri said before turning to Tenten. "Make sure to finish it before this year's batch graduates, okay? Oh, get me one of the training blades as well, okay?"

 _Wait, did Auntie just say_ training blades _? Oh Kami, she's going to teach us!_

Tenten just nodded before scurrying off, no doubt looking for what Nosuri wanted. "Are you going to train me in one of those, Auntie?" Hinata asked as she felt Himari do a mini-victory dance. "I mean, it's nice and all…but why?"

"Do you need a reason to improve?" Nosuri asked, raising an eyebrow at her niece. Hinata shook her head, getting a smile from her aunt. "Then there you go. Besides, your mom use to have one of these during her Genin days."

 _Neji just scoffed. Think we can beat him next time and shove that fate crap up his ass?_

Thankfully, by then, the sunset illusion was gone and Gai was now standing beside her aunt as if nothing happened. "I see you are still dangerous as ever, Nosuri." Gai said with a grin. "Even if you are no longer a ninja, you burn with the passion of YOUTH!"

"Wait, you're not a ninja!" everyone suddenly exclaimed, looking directly at the two adult.

 _By Kami, from the training she gave us, you'd have thought she was a Special Jonin!_ Himari said to Hinata. _She has got to be pulling our legs, right?_

Nosuri nodded, looking a bit confused as she returned the hidden blades. "Yeah! I returned my headband around the end of the Second Great Ninja War but I supported multiple missions during the Third one." she said before looking at Gai. "You should show my Bingo Book entry to them later, Gai. I bet it'll ignite the passion of youth in them."

We have to look at the Bingo Book later. Hinata said to Himari, getting a hum of agreement from her Inner.

"B-b-b-but you buy our ninja weapons all the time!" Tenten exclaimed, shock evident on her face as it mirrored what everyone had right now. "And whenever I see you test those hidden blades, you act _way_ stealthier than us – and we have one of the highest stealth grade in our batch!"

"And the way you dressed up when you picked your niece up clearly proves you are a ninja!" Neji added (it did not escape Hinata that Neji did not insult her _at all._ Then again, they were in the company of friends, so Neji may have some tack after all). "Even some of the older Hyuuga honor you as if you were some war hero!"

"'Cause I _am_ a war hero." Nosuri replied simply, sighing as she picked up a three-pronged knife on the counter display. She twirled it around, smiling sadly as if it brought back memories before putting it back on the display. "Brush up on the Bingo Book kids, it'll tell you my story. Come on, Hinata, let's go. Tenten, I'll send someone to pay and pick it up later – just send the bill to the office, will you?"

"Uh…bye guys!" Hinata said simply, waving at them as she caught up with her aunt. As they exited the store, Hinata asked "So…you're not really a ninja?"

Nosuri simply gave her a grin. "Yup. I'll tell you more once we visit the Memorial Stone – I want you to meet someone." she said, before pointing towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop. "Let's buy some flowers first."

Entering the store, the two Usagi saw Ino's father, Inochi, conversing with a rugged and imposing man with two scars on his face, both wearing a black trench coat over a grey uniform while civilians mingle about, looking for flowers. Nearby, a long-haired, blond girl in a purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt was watering the plants nearby.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the Rabbit Princess! Has she come to grace us with her mere presence?" Ino replied, smirking as placed her hand on her hips before turning to her aunt. " Hello, Nosuri-san! I'll have one of my cousins get your order."

Hinata shook her head, chuckling. "Nice to see you to Ino." she replied, smiling warmly.

Ino had been one of the few people to know the real reason why she was banished from the Hyuuga Clan - and was the one who helped spread the lie that it one of the agreements made between the Hyuuga and the Usagi. Hinata could still fondly recall that day she told her…

 _ **# # # # # # # # # | # # # # ## # # # #**_

" _WHAT?"_

" _Ke-keep your vo-voice down, Ino!" Hinata whispered meekly, looking about to see if anyone heard Ino scream. Thankfully, they were in the quieter part of the park the two had decided to meet. It was the week after her exile when Ino bumped into Hinata at the marketplace and Nosuri allowed Hinata a chance to talk with her friend about it._

 _Ino looked sheepish but narrowed her eyes towards Hinata. "Why would they exile you? You're like the most wonderful person here! Hell, even the civilians love you!"_

" _Hy-Hyuuga Clan poli-tics are far more brutal th-than most of clans." Hinata explained, giving a self-deprecating chuckled. "The elders…are pr-proud and con-conserva-vative and want things to never change. Since I-I don't share their views on how to-to manage the clan…we-well, that's the reason why I'm a Usagi now."_

" _Oh you poor girl…" Ino replied, hugging Hinata. "But what was that your aunt said about an agreement between the Hyuuga and Usagi?"_

 _Hinata just shook her head in mirth. "I think she made that up on the fly. From what she told me last night over dinner, nobody knew I was actually exiled. I think she said that just to start a rumor, given that there were some civilians here."_

 _Ino just nodded as they made their way to a bench. "I may be able to help with that, you know?" she replied nonchalantly, giving a sly smile that Hinata knew Ino had a brilliant plan to spread it. "What do you say? Not only do we protect you but we can pay does old coots back!"_

 _Hinata started smiling. "I-I love it wh-when a plan comes to-together."_

 _ **# # # # # # # # # | # # # # ## # # # #**_

It took another week, but it was worth it - the news spread like fire on how Hinata voluntarily gave up her position as the heiress of the Hyuuga to become a civilian, endearing her more to the civilians - who started calling her 'Usagi-hime' and spreading the tale on how she was 'disgusted' by how uncaring the clan was to everyone and thus exiled herself from them.

The two Usagi had a good laugh about it and the Hyuuga elders could do nothing against it - even her sister Hanabi helped by telling she would 'try to change her sister's mind by changing the clan for the better in order to seek her forgiveness' to anyone who would hear it.

"You ready for school tomorrow, Ino?" Hinata asked Nosuri handed the money to her.

Ino just chuckled as she shook her head. "Of course, I can't wait for the rest of the class see the more mature and sexier you." She said, smiling before grinning mischievously. "Though…I wonder if this new 'you' will actually talk to your resident orange prankster?"

While Hinata Hyuuga would become red just thinking about Naruto, Hinata Usagi just blushed a little bit and squirmed a little. Naruto…was as sunny as her name went – full of joy and laughter no matter he went down. He was like…

 _I still prefer Sasuke-kun though,_ Hima thought dreamily, cutting her monolouge. _So sexy and mysterious…_

Shut it, Hima, let me daydream!

Ino just laughed at Hinata's blushing face. "Looks like you got some spirit in you, Hina! Will the class be seeing the two Naruto fangirls-slash-cousins dish it out in training?"

Hinata just shook her head at the mention of her cousin, Hitomi Hyuuga. A Cadet Hyuuga around her age, Hitomi was also smitten by Naruto's personality but is slightly more vocal about it: while Hinata spied from the shadows, Hitomi actively tried to get Naruto's attention…to little success. Apparently, while Naruto can outrun and outsmart most Ninjas (except for those he likes or is better than him), he literally had no idea that there were girls that actually like him (according to Karin, his cousin, Naruto felt that no one will actually 'like' him that way).

"I'll have to ask her tomorrow. My 'transfer'," Hinata replied, smiling sly. "To the Usagi Family made things difficult for us to talk."

"Yeah, I figured." Ino answered, laughing as she handed over the flowers. "See you tomorrow then!"

* * *

Nosuri waved at her niece as she ran off, smiling. She was certain Hinata was going to visit that genin friend of hers, a Hana Suzuki according to her notes. _It's good that Hinata has a senpai like Hana,_ Nosuri though as she made her way towards the main gate. Activating her Izu, she spotted two ANBU tailing her - no doubt new recruits sent to be broken in.

It had been a long standing (but unofficial) agreement that ANBU would use Nosuri and Jiraya's unofficial visits to Konoha as a training missions for their recruits. Given their ability to blend into the crowd, Nosuri and Jiraya would test how long it would take for the ANBU recruits to trail them - the recruits failed if they lost either of the two in less than an hour. Overall, it was a fun process that allowed both sides to keep themselves at top shape.

 _Let's see how long they can trail me…_ Nosuri thought evilly as she put on her hood and turned left, diving straight into a crowd of civilians.

Two hours later, Nosuri leaning against the tree atop the Hokage Monument, the two ANBU hopefuls combing the western district of Konoha for her. They were good, she'd given them that - they may have lost her twice but they quickly managed to find her again - but she managed to slip pass them after entering a cloth shop, exiting the back before reentering the shop again and exiting the entrance of the first shop while the two thought she moved to another shop.

"That was evil of you to do, Suri-chan." Jiraya said, chuckling as he appeared besides her.

Nosuri shot him an amused look. "Not my fault they didn't cover both sides." she replied, turning off her Izu. "How long did yours take?"

"Less than an hour," Jiraya replied, slumping down against the tree. "Left a clone of mine peeping at the hot springs before high-tailing out of the place, then poofed it after thirty minutes passed! You should have seen their faces when I dispelled the clone - the horror on their faces would be in my next book!"

Nosuri shook her head, smiling. "Boys…" she muttered before look at her sensei. "Anything new?"

Suddenly, Jiraya become serious. "I did - one of my spies got wind of a mass migration of missing ninjas heading for the Rice Country. From the report, all of them were heading in the general location of where the snake set-up his base. Unfortunately, my network in the country isn't fully developed, I take it your as well?"

Nosuri's mouth thinned, thinking hard - Rice Country was outside Nosuri's network, given the economic hardship the region was experiencing and UE having little to no reason for building up branches there. Her only resource to actually get info was… "I think I may have a way in," she replied, "though I'll have to run it to them up first. Any luck with my tip?"

Her sensei shook his head. "Nothing definitive, but something did happen." he answered, crossing his arms. "Those Hyuuga elders are planning something, especially with the build-up of land shares in Wave and a subsidiary of theirs partnering with the Gatou Corp."

Nosuri nodded, mentally recalling her report on the elders. Thanks to her cover of training Hinata, Nosuri slowly began tailing the elders whenever they met, allowing her to investigate Hiashi's claims. Turns out, the elders WERE planning something but so far, Nosuri got nothing substantive about it - even with her sensei's help, they've only manage to uncover tiny bits of pieces of a unknown big picture.

"We can check all the land holdings the Hyuuga's have or their subsidiaries in each nation," Nosuri suggested. "Compare it with the previous years and this year and see if there are any increase and where."

Jiraya nodded, agreeing with her assessment. "I do hope this isn't a repeat of the Uchiha…" he muttered darkly.

Nosuri grimaced at that, recalling that event as well. While many thought Itachi Uchiha going bonkers resulted in killing his clan, the two spies knew better - it was Nosuri who caught wind of the coup d'etat Clan Head Fugaka Uchiha was plan, confirmed by his eldest son Itachi. Though she wasn't in Konoha at that time, the Usagi head knew there was a plan in place to counter them - only for it to go pear-shape due to an 'unexpected interference' from a rouge Uchiha, which resulted in the infamous Uchiha Clan massacre.

Thankfully, there were three survivors of the massacre: Mikoto Uchiha (Itachi's mother), Sasuke Uchiha (Itachi's brother), and Izumi Uchiha (Itachi's fiancee). Out of the three, it was only Sasuke who survived without a scratch - Mikoto was wounded in the left leg while Izumi nearly died had not Kakashi brought her to the hospital. Unfortunately, Itachi was forced to take the blame to hide the fact of the coup d'etat while being order by the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, to hunt down the perpetrators.

"Izumi's still teaching in the Academy, in case you're wondering." Nosuri commented, gazing at Konoha against the setting sun. "She and Iruka are the only teachers who don't give a rat's ass against Naruto."

Jiraya hummed in agreement before standing up. "Well, I better be off then!" he said, stretching his back. "I'm going to drop off another present at the Uzumaki residence before making my way to sensei - he'd want to know what we found out."

The two gave their goodbye before Jiraya leapt off, Nosuri staying where she was. "Took you long enough." she commented as a figure (dressed similarly to her) appeared besides her, stepping out of the tree's shadows to gaze into Konoha. "Report."

"A Novice team has been ordered to enter Rice Country after Master-Sensei read your report, senpai." the figure said, kneeling. "They've been ordered to trail the incoming missing ninjas and see where they're headed, as well as report any potential discoveries to you immediately."

"Huh...and here I thought I had to send in a request to him." Nosuri mused, smiling. "Anything else?"

The figure nodded. "We lost the Seventh Shield to the Seven-Tails Hunter, while the Seven-Tails jinchūriki disappeared without a trail." he said sadly, causing Nosuri to wince. Losing the Seventh Shield was bad enough - it's members were two highly skilled Mist ninjas who later on became samurais after fleeing their hidden village, becoming a unique ninja-samurai duo - but to lose the Seven-Tails jinchūriki was even worse. "Master-Sensei has ordered all forces to be on the lookout for her while all Shields are to keep a close watch on their wards."

"Do we know if Akatsuki has her?" Nosuri asked, sparring the kneeling figure a glance.

"No senpai, the Shield and Hunter team only clashed because they were in pursuit of the jinchūriki." the figure reported. "According to our sources, she had plans to deflect to another village - to where, we have no clue as of yet."

 _Great...not only is the snake making a village but we have a loose jinchūriki out there._ Nosuri thought grimly. "Am I allowed to share this information?"

"Yes senpai."

"Good. Inform Master-Sensei that Konoha will be informed immediately while I'll be extending my stay here in Konoha indefinitely." Nosuri ordered, bringing out her bo staff as the figure stood up. "For Heikō."

The figure slammed his fist on his chest. "For Heikō." he repeated, disappearing into the shadows just as Nosuri transformed her bo staff into a glider, flying off into the night sky.

* * *

 _ **AWESOME NOTES & NOTIFICATION:**_

Welcome to the relaunching of **_Nindō_** , formerly known as "The Chronicles of Hinata Usagi".

First, I would like to thank Apollo's Raven 432 for still faving and following this story even if I haven't touched it since 2016! Special mention to the 35 viewers who read this during its alpha stage - I know it really wasn't up to your taste but hey, thanks for reading it regardless.

Second, I know you're all wondering why I relaunched this fic. Simply put it, the first draft sucked so bad that even Donald Trump would wanted this gone. Now, after doing editing, revising, and rewriting, I am proud to say that this new version is FAR MORE cleaner than the first version (though I suspect that there will be still some minor mistakes in this new version but that's a worry for another time!).

Third, this will be first AND only update for this year - if any of you have read my Halo-Star Wars story, you would know that I am currently in a mini-hiatus to focus on my original fiction story. I will be updating my Fallout Story soon so all my stories are fully updated before the year ends and probably go back to this once I've finished all my previous commitments.

Finally, kindly review, comment, and/or give constructive criticism (no bashing or flaming please, we are all civilized people here - that includes you, Mary - unless of course you're using your 'praising' spam bot this time). All authors need love and reviews from all readers to keep on going and - as such - it would warm their hearts of you review their stories you've read.

 _Paalam_ and have a great day!

Pinoy Gamer


End file.
